


【灿勋】红尘笑

by MistIris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 中二武侠风。恶趣味烂梗串烧。





	【灿勋】红尘笑

（一）

也不知是谁定的规矩，凡武林中人要剿杀恶徒，地点总得择在一座很高的山上。

山不必得是灵秀名山，但是一定得要高；最要紧的是，得有一块险峻奇绝、光滑如镜的峭壁。

此刻伫立在这悬崖峭壁边缘、身上伤痕累累血迹斑斑，仍一身傲气背脊挺拔的，是一相貌极好看的年轻男子。尽管他此刻髻落发散、血透衣襟，狼狈十分，仍掩不住眉眼之间高华雍容的气度。

“——朴灿烈！你欺师灭族，滥杀无辜。为师今日就要亲手结果了你这孽徒，为江湖除害！”

言语铿锵，掷地有声。站在朴灿烈身前的紫袍长者一身正气凛然，正是名满江湖的长青派掌门人。那张平日里总是慈眉善目、端正祥和的面孔此刻横眉怒视，透露着令人折服的威严气派。他的手中握着一柄青色长剑，剑锋正直直抵向朴灿烈的胸口要害处。

立在他身后则另有七名武林豪杰，均是一等一的高手，无一不面露义愤填膺之色。若不是因他们均出自名门正派、爱惜名声，唯恐落下以少胜多、胜之不武的口实，此刻只怕恨不得直冲上前，将朴灿烈碎尸万段。

然而，朴灿烈面上却不见丝毫怯色。他心下凄楚，嘴角却是泛起了一抹笑意，笑意渐酿渐浓，最后竟是兀自仰天大笑。

方才的激战之中，他已身负重伤。这般动气大笑，不多时便呛出一口鲜血来。他却似是浑然不觉。

朴灿烈本就是个好看得过分的男人。此刻他发髻散乱，嘴角挂血，粲然而笑的模样竟有种诡异的凄美之状。众人骤然见他如此癫狂情状，皆是怔了一怔，面面相觑，竟有些不知所措，算不准他现下演的是哪一出戏，又担心他是否仍留有杀手锏。

焉知朴灿烈其实也没有什么脱身之计。他之所以笑，无非是觉得此情此景，十足荒谬而已。

笑世人颠倒黑白不辨是非，笑自己有眼无珠认贼作师。

须知滥杀无辜、欺师灭祖的人不是他，恰恰是面前这道貌岸然的师父啊！师父为了得到那传说中的武功绝学，竟不惜灭了江北袁家的全门，还巧计嫁祸于他。如今，急急作出一副大义灭亲的模样，不过欲除了他灭口，叫他永远背下这黑锅罢了。

他虽身受重伤，但并非没有还手之力。只是念及这人到底于他有养育之恩。

他不愿伤他。

但是他同样也不甘死于这伪君子剑下。

于是乎，嘴角仍旧挂着凄楚却不羁的笑，朴灿烈纵身一跃，跳下了身后的万丈悬崖。

（二）

同样也是不知道谁定下的规矩，似乎很不讲道理，但：江湖故事里，跳下悬崖的人往往一定死不成。

尽管朴灿烈纵身跳下悬崖的时候，的确是真心想寻死的。

他本是受人尊敬的长青派名门弟子，天赋异禀，年少成名，自出道闯荡江湖以来，行侠仗义、名望颇高，不少人都视他为新一代的中流砥柱，日后必将成武林栋梁。更何况他生得俊朗非凡、风度翩翩，引得无数名门望族闺秀芳心暗许。虽说他年轻气盛，性格颇有些桀骜不驯，偶有离经叛道之举，只是徒增风流美名，无伤大雅。虽不像其师一样恪守清规戒律，但在大体上总念念不忘尊师敬道，即便江湖中人都暗自议论纷纷，说朴少侠的武功早已青出于蓝，不在其师之下，他仍虚怀若谷，对将自己培育成才的师父敬重有加。

却没成想，师父原来早已嫉恨他至此，竟使得出如此龌龊毒计，害得他身败名裂，他却偏偏无法向这个既是仇人又是恩人的人寻仇索命，唯盼一死了之，恩怨两清。

然而，上天却偏偏要教他活。

朴灿烈再度睁开眼睛，发觉自己正漂浮在一片沼泽之中。池水浓稠，其间水草繁茂。原来，这断崖之下别有一番洞天。

沼泽中的水虽然流得极细极缓，却并非死水一潭。他随着这水流漫无目的地漂流了半晌，感觉自己浑身上下的伤痛似乎都舒缓了许多。没过多时，下游碧水愈发清澈，水深似乎也逐渐吃浅；待过了一个窄窄水道之后，视野竟豁然开朗。山谷开阔，明丽日光复而得见。他起身上岸，见两岸郁郁葱葱，峡谷之间竟是一片美丽的平原。其间琼花瑶树，姹紫嫣红；水势渐缓，在前头分岔，分岔口处赫然显现出一个山洞。

那山洞的洞口方方正正，切口规整，一看便不是自然地貌所形成，而是有人特意开凿的。

这绝壁崖底之下竟然有人居住，真令朴灿烈啧啧称奇。

洞里的人显是也听得了外头的声响，徐徐从洞中探了出来。

黑魆魆的幽深洞口，便隐隐现出一袭素净的白，朴灿烈还未来得及将那轮廓看得仔细，便已觉一阵晕眩，心下不禁怀疑：恐怕自己确是已经殁了。

——因为这样美丽的人物，尘世间是不会有的。

他本就生性大大咧咧不拘小节，便也不觉唐突地脱口而出：“这是哪来的仙子……”

（三）

“——仙子？”

吴世勋望着眼前之人，浑身衣衫褴褛、血迹斑斑，蓬头散发、状似疯癫，冲着自己躬身作揖，口口声声喊自己叫仙子，不禁觉得滑稽非凡，先是忍不住噗嗤一下笑出了声，后才正色道：“我姓吴，名世勋。同你一样是人，并不是什么仙子。”

可是对面的人却像是丝毫没有听见一样，一双眸子烁烁有光，只怔怔地盯着他的脸看，却不答话。

可惜了：这样好看一双眼睛，却属于一个傻子——吴世勋不禁这般想。

自师尊仙逝以来，他在这无涯谷底已孤零零地过了也有三年之久了，好不容易见着个活人，本可以说上几句话，却不料是个胡言乱语的傻子。

其实他哪里知道，朴灿烈根本不傻。

说起来，倒还是得怪他师尊将他管教得太好。自他记事就来，就与年纪足以做自己祖父的师尊一齐隐居在这一方与世隔绝的无涯谷底。除每年重阳节前后，偶有一些师尊的故交会前来拜谒，与师尊舞剑赏酒外，他这一生从未见过外人。

师尊仙风道骨，能为他引为知己的寥寥数人，性情自极为稳重，望见吴世勋时只似望见寻常晚辈，不曾流露异色。

因此，他对自己清逸出尘的容貌，内心竟是毫无概念。于是自然也就无法理解，朴灿烈在看见他方才的莞然一笑时，内心所受到的极大震动。

朴灿烈初初见他时，只见他一身白衣，面若冠玉，微微凝着眉，秀逸清朗，翩翩然如出云之月。虽美极，却未免过于清冷。

但，他一笑展颜之间，便似春化山尖雪，绿柳戏和风。看得朴灿烈心都醉了，人也痴了。

许久才醒过神来，回道：“对不住对不住，是在下唐突了。在下朴灿烈，是长青派......”

话才说了一半便噤声，难言的酸涩痛楚这才袭上心头——他方才自报家门，仍惯称自己长青派的弟子。

实际上，他的师父早已不认他这个徒弟；他的名号，也早已落得江湖中人人唾弃。

吴世勋见他脸色骤然煞白，却并不懂其中缘由，只道是他伤势恶化，赶忙快步走到他的身旁，替他查看伤口。

莲步轻移，倏忽之间已在朴灿烈身畔，引他在柔软的草坪上坐下。

只这几步，便透露出极不凡的轻功。

待他在朴灿烈身后盘腿而坐，为他运气疗伤时，朴灿烈惊觉他的内力醇厚，同样深不可测。

可是这谪仙之姿的美少年，名不见经传，看着也不过十六七岁的光景，武功竟然如此高深，着实匪夷所思。他行走江湖多年，见过的能与吴世勋不相上下的高手，也不过一巴掌能数得过来的数目而已。

似乎绝顶高人总隐于世外，美人亦如是。

（四）

朴灿烈此役念及旧日师徒情谊，处处忍让，对方却是铁了心要置他于死地，招招狠辣，下手毫不留情。因而落下伤处，处处皆为要害；又因朴灿烈心灰意冷，内力耗损，加之跌落断崖，失血过多，伤势颇为严峻。吴世勋凝神运气，替他几番输运内力后，复又采了山间灵草各六七种，捣碎了替他包扎外伤。

如此一番折腾下来，再回神时，一轮冷沉沉的圆月已虚虚挂在崖上，天色既晚。

吴世勋将朴灿烈引入石洞内，点三两盏油灯，灯影摇曳之中，一张玉面三分似真七分似幻，眉心微微蹙着，似乎是犯了难。

——他所幽居的这石洞本就简陋，自师尊殁了以后，其余几间石室都积尘颇重，久未打理，显是难以住人；现下已是夜色深沉，此刻再去打扫收拾恐怕来不及，而他自己睡的那间寝室中则不过窄窄青玉石床一张。是而斟酌再三，才开口道：

“朴公子，你重伤未愈，体虚气短，今夜不妨就在我床上好生歇着吧。”

朴灿烈闻言，先是怔了一怔，红透了半张脸颊。后才恍然自己会错了意，结结巴巴地回：

“我睡了你的床...那，你睡哪？”

“哪儿睡不是睡，我睡地上就行了。”

“——那可使不得！”朴灿烈听得心口莫名一阵激愤：一想到让这神仙一样的人儿睡在冷冰冰的地上，便觉着难以忍受。于是猛地立起身，不想动作急遽，正好拉扯住伤口，疼得龇牙咧嘴之际，还不忘急急辩道：“这床虽不宽敞，倒也还容得下我二人同寝，都是男儿身，也没什么好避讳的，何况此地阴湿露重，你睡地上多容易着凉啊！”

见吴世勋面色仍旧迟疑不定，复又怯生生补上一句：“难道你……你嫌弃我……”

吴世勋听得这话，又见他一双圆溜晶亮的大眼睛，藏也藏不住的失落之色，直溜进他心里头。

连忙否认道：“不，我怎么会嫌弃你呢…”

———毕竟你生得这般好看，又会逗我开心。

这后头的一句，吴世勋究竟没有说出口。

于是这么稀里糊涂嘴贫几句，便骗得大美人儿同寝，纵是陋室石床，也胜却玉宫软榻——朴灿烈这一觉睡得好是舒坦快意。

次日卯时刚过，多年晨起练功的习惯便叫他早早清醒过来。

一睁眼即是吴世勋极清丽俊秀的脸，不过咫尺之距，近得连蜜桃面般的细小绒毛都看得分明，倒颇有些恍惚不知身在何处了。

习武之人的作息似乎也都差不离。眼帘里吴世勋此时眼睫扇动，似醒未醒，意识混沌之间浑忘了身畔还睡着一个人，竟是朝他身上更挪了一挪。肌肤相触，不啻天雷地火。不得了，朴灿烈浑身血气尽数往下涌了去。

他俩此刻挨得着实太近，这一点变化吴世勋怎能不察觉，秀目圆瞪，霎时便清醒过来。此时晨光熹微，石室里头光线本就不甚明朗，他面上的红晕在稀薄的日光里煞是分明。急忙起身，话也不落下一句便飞一般地遁去，朴灿烈呆呆愣愣望着他慌慌张张离去的背影，始终都未曾想明白：那一抹胜似胭脂般的嫣红，究竟是否只是朝霞戏影。

（五）

是日吴世勋便收拾出另一间石室来，让朴灿烈在此歇下。可那日晨曦之中的一幕仍时时萦绕在朴灿烈心头，似半醒半睡间的半阙清明梦。

山中的日子虽粗茶淡饭，朴素单调，但与美同住，本就是人生极大之乐事。更何况这无涯谷底春水碧波，重嶂叠翠，乃世间少有之胜景，陶潜笔下的桃花源也莫过如是。朴灿烈每日只安心养伤，闲时替吴世勋担水扫尘，分些杂务，日子过得飞快，竟不知不觉已过去两月有余。从前如何闯荡江湖、行侠仗义，又如何受人构陷、身败名裂，均已恍如前尘往事。

吴世勋虽年纪轻轻，不过二八韶华，性子却颇为沉静稳重，平日里不苟言笑，似乎是这世间万物都不萦于怀，引起他的悲喜。朴灿烈同他说上十句话，他往往只回得一句。然则朝夕相处下来，朴灿烈本是情热胜火的性子，又能说会道、妙语连篇，今日夸他武功盖世天下无双，明日夸他绝世容颜赛谪仙，再加之心思绵密，处处体贴；纵是再清冷的性子，也难不被这火山所融化了。

这诸多时日下来，虽吴世勋不多言语，朴灿烈软磨硬泡，倒也是将他的身世探了个仔细。原来吴世勋口中的师尊，恰是他从小便耳濡目染的一位赫赫有名的武林前辈。相传二十年前，正是这位武功盖世的老前辈，率领群雄力克魔教，方才成全了江湖中数十年太平光景。只是功成名就、声望最盛之时，这位前辈却就此宣布金盆洗手，退隐江湖。个中缘由，早已成为江湖中一大未解之谜。此番听得吴世勋娓娓道来，方才知道原来当时这位前辈所倾心的知己却正是魔道中人，他迫于忠义名声，又因正教中人挑拨离间，竟是错信谗言，导致不分青红皂白，盛怒之下手刃心爱之人。真相大白之后，却已是一切无从转圜，是而心灰意冷，不愿过问江湖中事。此后幽居于这无涯谷底，数年日思夜想，有所顿悟，武学更是趋于化境，领悟出一套精奥绝伦的上等神功来。正苦于无人传授，恰有故人脱孤，正是尚在襁褓之中的吴世勋。于是便收作义子，亦是门徒，悉心教养，必生绝学，一一教授。

前辈一世为情所苦，因而穷尽必生绝学所参悟的这套内功心法，其精窍处恰在压制人情，摈弃七情六欲。吴世勋自小耳濡目染，无怪乎修炼出一副波澜不惊的清冷性子。

眼见着朴灿烈的伤日渐转好，吴世勋欢喜之际，每日里轻轻叹气的次数却是越发多了起来。

原来师尊对尘缘已是深恶痛绝，仙逝之前曾经立下遗训，不仅令他非故不得出山，亦不得令闲杂人等入洞，招惹凡尘。当日朴灿烈误闯此禁地，吴世勋念及他重伤，不能不见死不救，才肯勉强收留。现下朴灿烈的伤已不碍事，却是断然没有令他留下的理由了。

朴灿烈自然也是不愿离去，冥思苦想数日，忽而心生一计，道：“前辈虽说闲杂人等不得逗留，然则若是我拜你为师，归入门下，那便不算是闲杂人等啦！”

吴世勋听得此计，不禁愣了一愣，却又不知该如何辩驳，只是道：“你曾拜师他人门下，此番另投他门，似乎有些不合规矩...再者你年长我几岁有余，认我做师父，岂不是很吃亏......”

但他又哪里及朴灿烈伶牙俐齿：“...那伪君子早已宣告天下，将我逐出师门，此刻我已不再是他门下弟子，另拜入他门又有何不妥的？我虽比你大几岁，论师门辈分，你却仍是我的大前辈，功夫又比我厉害得多，拜你为师有什么吃亏的呢？”

吴世勋听得他这样说，加之心里未尝没有自己的小心思，渴盼着朴灿烈能常伴左右，于是虽隐隐觉得恍惚间有些许不妥，还是应了下来。

遂将他引至师尊灵位前，叩首行礼。朴灿烈又恭恭敬敬，向吴世勋跪下磕了八个响头。即是礼成。

朴灿烈既已拜师，听得吴世勋草草几句讲解本门心法诀窍。欣喜之际不禁又生怃然之况。心想：世勋自小研习这绝情心法，克制心欲，怕是对情事一窍不通；自己对他这番情意，他怕是这辈子也难以明了了。其实我...我并不想做他的徒弟，只想做他的俦侣。

但转念又一想：是什么身份又何须过于记挂。能一生一世常伴心爱之人左右，已不知是世间多少痴心人求之不得。只盼这谷底下的平和日子，能够长长久久就好了。

却不想他虽意斩断尘缘事，凡尘却自会找上门来。

（六）

谷底成日无事，不过静修。朴灿烈本就根基深厚，又兼聪明颖悟，吴世勋教过他的，无论剑法招式还是内经心法，一教便会，一点即通，不出半月，已能襄助吴世勋一同钻研留在石洞里的心法绝学——当年无涯谷主幽居世外，左右也是无事，便是日日钻研武学，造诣愈发出神入化；偶有所悟，便以长剑刻于石室壁上，直到逝世前最后的时日里仍旧如此。吴世勋虽求学多年，却仍有许多上乘精奥功夫未来得及听师尊亲口讲解教授，只得自己每日对着这石壁冥思苦想。而今有了机敏过人又鬼点子多多的朴灿烈帮着他一块想，如虎添翼，竟是将那石壁上的上乘功夫都拆解了大半，独最后一重。

他原先总觉朴灿烈聒噪，可一旦为人师者，见徒弟聪颖过人、进步神速，本就心生宽慰；二人不练功时，朴灿烈又总换着法子逗他开心。久而久之，倒也习惯，心底更不知不觉徒增一分依赖。

神仙快意的日子，仿佛倏忽间又是月余。这会儿秋分已过，山谷中更添清凉，夏意既浅而秋意愈浓。是日，朴灿烈作了晨功，便想着去山中打些野味、采些野果。走进林深处，见得密林丛丛，层叠细叶中竟缓缓现出一个人影来。

定睛一看，却原来是他从前的同门师兄金俊勉。

金俊勉见了他，面上惊喜交加：“——朴师弟，原来你果真没有死！”

却说朴灿烈昔日被诬，满门弟子虽难以置信，但见物证俱全，师父又振振有词，竟无人敢出面质疑，为朴灿烈说上半句好话。唯金俊勉据理力争，说此中必有奸人作梗，招致误会，在师父面前为朴灿烈万般求情。可他又如何能料到，所谓的奸人恰是他所无比敬重的师父，这般求情自都成了无用功。

朴灿烈这数月间幽居崖下，早已不再记挂前尘往事。如今见到故人，怅然之感却是再度袭上心头，不禁叹道：“...俊勉兄，可惜你我已不是同门师兄弟了。”

金俊勉虚长他岁半，自小与他一同拜师学艺，情同手足。一想到他所受的种种冤屈，也不禁长叹一声，说：“灿烈，你受苦了...”

“俊勉兄，你不必为我觉着苦，说起来，我可算是因祸得福呢——我已另拜了全天底下最好的师父。”

话音未落，金俊勉便见朴灿烈本就十足清朗的双眸，霎时间亮得如同寒夜明星一般，落在了他身后丈余处。

（七）

金俊勉循着那目光侧过身去瞧，这才发觉自己身后不知何时已多了一人，不禁矍然失色。

他虽不及朴灿烈天资颖悟，但论到武功修为，倒也算是长青派弟子之中的翘楚。来者竟能不动声色已逼身后，他却毫无察觉，便可知其足法轻捷，轻功已趋无人之境。于是忙转身低首行礼：“晚辈金俊勉，见过无涯谷主老前辈。”

一抬头，却是哑然发窘——眼前伫立的并非想象中那鹤发童颜仙风道骨的老前辈，却是一花样年华的翩翩美少年。

吴世勋见他行礼，只稍颔首，道：“师尊他老人家已病逝了，如今我便即是无涯谷主。”

金俊勉窘迫之余，收敛些神色，便也不再客气，将来意一一说明：此番他寻访无涯谷，倒并不是为了寻朴灿烈，而本就为求请无涯谷主前辈出山来着。

原来数月前那伪君子逼走了朴灿烈，既已手握神功秘籍，自以为天下无敌，更坐收侠义双全的美名，得意忘形。沾沾自喜之际，欲在群雄聚首的英雄大会上一争武林盟主之位。却不想他一时间疏漏，叫座上有人识出他使的正是失窃的袁家剑谱，当着全体正派名门的面揭穿了他的真面目。恼羞成怒之下，登时便走火入魔，竟不管不顾，重伤座上数名英雄好汉，更欲与正派人士决裂。许多趋炎附势之小人，见他武功高强，已纷纷加入他麾下。而正直侠义人士，无一不义愤填膺，欲除之后快。不过慑于那套绝学出神入化、阴毒无比；谋划一番，只道唯有请无涯谷出山，方可有十足把握定下胜局。

听得他一番娓娓道来，朴灿烈早已是满腔义愤，又兼羞愧难当：他当日顾及教养之恩，未当场拆穿奸人，却没成想酿下祸根，竟伤及许多无辜性命。

吴世勋面上却是始终波澜不惊，金俊勉语毕，只轻声问道：“你所说他掠得的那套剑谱，可是原先江北袁家世代守护的？”

“正是。”金俊勉连忙回道。

“那套剑谱不甚精奥，不过二流功夫罢了。”吴世勋很是平静地道出这话来，却是让金俊绵大吃了一惊。“——我总以为江山代有才人出，没成想一代不如一代，今人竟是连师尊当年随手创下的皮毛都奉为圭臬，看来灿烈平日里总夸我夸得天花乱坠，竟不全是假的。”这后半截话，倒更像是孩子气的自言自语了。

金俊绵羞愧之余，却是大喜过望。

他原先听见那神功盖世的老前辈已经过世，本大失所望。此刻听得那威煞武林的神功秘籍，不过是少年口中“不甚精奥”的二流功夫，又想到朴灿烈自小心高气傲，既然肯拜这少年为师，便知他武功造诣绝不容小觑，登时便再度躬身作辑，振奋道：“还请前辈助我等一臂之力，为武林除害！”

吴世勋却是轻轻摇了摇头，说：“我现下正研修本门心法第九重艰涩之处，不便出关。你们要想制服那恶贼，不过须知道克制那剑谱的窍门罢了。”于是稍加思索，又转过身来，柔声道：“灿烈，我现在便教你。”

余音未落，剑已出鞘。一道精白光掠过，似乎能将整个翠绿山谷都劈成两半。两人见吴世勋足步轻捷，衣袖舞动之间，竟似与那长剑浑然一体。

剑回剑鞘，两人却都还呆楞着不知所措，倒不知道该是感叹这剑法的变幻无穷精妙无比，还是感叹吴世勋的翩翩惊鸿般的轻灵身姿。

此时吴世勋又唤道，“灿烈，你过来，我把口诀传给你。”

于是朴灿烈颇为自然地便走近少年身畔。他本就比少年高上半个头，此刻为了仔细听他说话，便是微微弯下身子，耳尖直凑近少年唇边。金俊勉见两人耳鬓厮磨，举止亲昵，不似师徒，更不似兄弟；其中缠绵情状，却也是说不清道不明。

吴世勋与他相处数月，知道他聪颖过人，记性又极佳，只将那口诀背给他过了一遍便已足够。便说：“如此一来，那奸人必不是你对手。你便随你那金师兄出山去吧。”

语毕，竟是蓦然绝裾而去，须臾便又入了石洞里。

金俊勉刚才窥得吴世勋身法，早已钦佩不已。此刻见他不告而别，只觉得吴世勋脾性孤僻古怪，不由感叹道：“前辈风姿雅美，脾性看来却似是怪得很，灿烈你同他相处这数月，怕很是为难。”

朴灿烈却是猛地摇了摇头，抢白道：“并不是的！师父他...他很好。”便是目不斜视，也追了进洞里。

原来吴世勋方才暗自察言观色，见朴灿烈满脸激愤难当，已经知道他定是起了出山之心。又心想：“灿烈当日走投无路，迫不得已才在我这待下的。此刻他知道自己得以洗清冤屈，又是江湖中人人崇敬的朴少侠了，自然是不肯再在这活死人墓一样的地方待着。他先前那师父入了魔道，此事虽与他无关，但于情于理，由他去做个了断也很是合适。可是我...我偏不愿听他主动求我放他走，倒不如索性先开口遣了他去。”

现下他回到了平素练功的石室里头，却是平生第一次觉着这生活了十数年的促狭石室显得空空落落的起来。

转念又想到：“可是好生奇怪，为什么想到灿烈要走，我便这般生气呢？”

正欲沉下气来闭目打坐呢，却余光瞥见朴灿烈却已跟了进来，正笑吟吟地看着他，手里小心翼翼地捧着什么东西。

仔细一瞧，却是两个又大又圆的梨，水盈盈的淡黄色，看着便喜人，清香扑鼻而来，想来自是脆爽可口。他愣了愣，却听见朴灿烈说：“今日晨起仿佛听师父咳了两声，便想着给你摘了清鲜秋梨，正好润肺败火。我瞧你打坐静想，总是一坐便是大半天，可千万别忘了吃。”

不过很寻常的话语，兴许是因在别离之际，吴世勋听了，竟是平生从未有过的一股热流涌上心头。他天真懵懂，又自小习那绝情心法，不知情动是何等滋味。心旌荡漾之余，只感惊惧，不知自己是怎么了，莫名燥郁，情急之下说出来的话却完全变了一番滋味，只落下木木的一句——“我知道了，你收拾收拾便去吧。”

（七）

无涯谷到长青山，相距千里，山路迤逦。足下功夫好的，尚须三天三夜方可到达。

且朴灿烈与世隔绝数月，一路上难免得抽空拜谒诸多旧日故友，亦是为讨伐大计作商榷。众人又因当日误信谗言，错冤了他，羞愧难当，自然很是过意不去；遂纷纷摆酒设宴，大事款待。如此繁文缛节一套走下来，竟是足足七日才至长青山脚下。

长青山高达千尺，峰峦叠嶂、气势不凡。时下正值深秋，云山交相照映，树树皆染秋色，更是美不胜收。

然而重返故地，却已是物是人非。

同所有武侠故事中的男主角一样，朴灿烈既有神功护体，数月内武功大有进益；又掌握专克对手招式的精窍，果然大败奸邪，一朝扬眉吐气。

弑师不详，朴灿烈未取他性命，不过断了他全身筋脉，令他形同废人、无法再为非作歹而已。

那人一世为虚名所误，机关算尽、步步为营，却终究是一败涂地。如今落得身败名裂、前功尽弃，仍不自省，口中不住谩骂，各种污言秽语，尽数向朴灿烈砸去。

朴灿烈充耳不闻，本想就此离去，却为那蹦出来的下一句话整个人震了一震。

“——我不是输给了你，而是输给了无涯谷主的盖世神功……只可惜啊，可惜了这么个风华正茂的妙人……”

朴灿烈登时脸色一凛，恶狠狠转身便是拎起那武功尽废之人的衣领，喝道：“你什么意思？！”

转念一想，又放开他，后退一步，自我安慰道：“不可能...不可能的......凭你的本事，连现在的我都对付不过，还能对他怎么样？”

谁知那人又是大笑：“无涯谷主武功高深莫测，若是正面开打，在下自然是毫无胜算。可老前辈那套神功心法妙奥无穷独步天下，却先天有致命之缺。朴灿烈，这一点你莫不是比我更清楚？”

朴灿烈面色霎时间刷得一下变得惨白，如坠冰窟。

昔日吴世勋将师祖上等精妙功夫几乎一一教过了他，却唯独没令他改练内功心法，便是知道他已开蒙，不似自己打小在谷底清心寡欲，无牵无挂；这套强行压抑人情的心法，修炼中途万一动情乱心，则稍有不慎便会胸内郁结，血气逆行。轻则内功受损、武功尽废，重则五脏翻腾，痛不欲生，甚至有性命之忧。

他又想到吴世勋虽武功早已出神入化，可他从小从未出谷，不谙人情世故；自己离去之时，又正是在苦心钻研那心法里最深奥艰涩处。奸人诡计多端，若是趁着这当儿使出什么卑鄙手段，激得吴世勋动心荡魄、心乱多思，后果不堪设想。

于是快马加鞭，急急回谷。

刚到洞前，已觉大事不妙。

吴世勋爱净，从前虽独自幽居，仍每日惦记着除尘拈花。居室前一排花圃，都修葺得雅致脱俗。此刻却是蔫蔫地东倒西歪，似久未打理的模样。

登时心焦如焚，即刻快步入内。

里头的光景却是叫朴灿烈彻底呆住。

——这谷底石室本就更比外头寒凉，何况时下外头已是秋风飒飒，洞内更如入寒冬，可此时半卧凉玉石床上的吴世勋，却是香汗淋漓，外袍衣襟敞开，内衫已然湿透，紧裹着勾勒出身形。平素极珍重仪表的人，此刻不仅衣衫不整，连发髻也半松散着。素白的面上泛着极不自然的潮红，是他所从未见过的迷离神色。见朴灿烈来了，连成句的话都说不出，黏答答、软乎乎地，便是落到了他怀里。

他整个人便也酥酥麻麻一阵晕眩，浑身筋骨落水般坠坠地发软，唯独不可言说处坚硬如铁。

心乱如麻。

他自拜师之日起，便强行收起了对吴世勋的情思，只道一日为师即为尊长，敬重有加，不作龌龊肖想。

可无论他面上如何矜持以礼相待，胸中却始终清明：此生他所恋慕情动，唯独此人而已。现下朝思暮想的心上人主动投怀送抱，那本就是强压下去的情欲登时便死灰复燃。

尚在作最后的踟蹰，吴世勋的双臂却是已柔柔缠绕了上来。曾澄如水月的一双眸子里，是他所从未见过，甚至连想象都想象不出会在吴世勋脸上出现的春情媚色。

吴世勋说：“———灿烈，我好难受，你…你帮帮我……”

哪还容得下他再作思辨？

反应过来之前，手已环上那不堪一握的脆软腰身。三两下宽衣解带，满目是冰肌玉骨莹洁无暇，却是温软滚烫，将他团团贴伏。神魂俱荡，便是舂入温柔乡。

彻底陷入层叠漫卷的情欲之前，他最后记得的是吴世勋微微颤动的眼睫...至于他的眼神，却是看不明切。

次日朴灿烈一睁眼，第一反应便是猛地起身去探枕边人的内息。见吴世勋此刻合着眼，面色已不再是那不正常的潮红，气息也不再紊乱，平稳如常，这才长吁了一口气。

旋即望见两人仍是赤身露体、坦陈相见。吴世勋的肩头、前胸，都细细密密落了星点红梅，才反应过来前一日发生了什么事。那一幕幕活色生香的画面在脑海里一一再现，摇曳的腰肢，耳畔的娇吟......顿时又红了脸颊。

想起自己所作所为，愈发羞愧难当。自己趁人之危，亵渎尊上，吴世勋那样清冷孤高的一个人，若醒来知道自己雌伏身下，不知会羞愤到何等地步。

见吴世勋转了转身子，像是要起身的模样。他脑子一热，咬了咬牙便是跳下床来，跪于床前。

“——师父，弟子大逆不道，你...如何责罚我甘愿领受...纵是让我就死也绝无怨言...”

既已是豁了出去，索性将满腔柔情，一应盘出：初见时的惊鸿一瞥，谷底日日独处如何情意愈笃，武林尊荣、侠义盛名，至此在他眼中如过眼烟云，比不上吴世勋一个浅浅笑靥。

（八）

吴世勋睁眼之际有些懵懵然。只觉得通体上下从未有过的舒泰畅快，此前所受的内伤，竟似是离奇自愈了一般。

却说自朴灿烈下山之后，他日夜伫立在石壁前，想潜心钻研师尊留下来的精奥功夫，却终日心神不定，再也寻不回从前十余年来世事不萦与怀的淡然——练功的时候，他便想到：若是有灿烈在这里助我一臂就好了。饮食的时候，又觉得没有那人在身旁嘀嘀咕咕，入口什么都显索然无味。每日在石洞里静坐，总不住留心分神去听外头的声响，晚风戏弄松林，嗦嗦作响，便总错以为是他回来了，到洞口一瞧，失望而归。甚至于每日留神数着那晨起日落，心中不忿，总心想过了许多个日子，怎的还不回来？又担心自己是否轻敌过甚，唯恐朴灿烈遭遇不测。

如此一来，终日情思昏昏，于参悟武学上毫无进益。愈加烦躁。

这一日他听得洞外有动静，正欲出去察看，便听得来者主动自报家门——“在下受长青派朴掌门之托，有一帖要交付给无涯谷吴少谷主亲启。”

他心下一沉，疑窦丛生。心想：有什么要紧事，灿烈走不开，却又特意遣了旁人过来？

又想：那人称朴灿烈朴掌门，他既然继了大统做了掌门，可是再不肯再回来了？

眉头蹙得更紧。

来人毕恭毕敬，双手呈上一帖。他憋着一口气，颤颤巍巍的手接过——

绝艳的血一般的红，在这满目皆是青灰冷色的石室里更显刺目。

——那是一道喜帖。

他呆呆凝神望着上头烫金书写的金灿灿的朴灿烈的名字，只觉脑内一阵轰鸣，铺天盖地而来。无涯谷底五光十色，鸟语花香，都骤然失却颜色。身子似有千万恶鬼在拽着衣裾一般沉重，气息阻滞，一时间竟提不上来。胸口忽而一阵钻心蚀骨的剧痛，竟是就势吐出一口嫣红鲜血来。

他这才回想起师尊百般叮嘱过的话：修习本门心法，运功中途切莫心荡多思；情思萌动，尤为大忌。

他那时懵懂天真，却是反问师尊道：“师父，这情又究竟是何物？”

师尊愣了一愣，叹了一口气，对他说出来了一句过后许多年，他都始未明白的话：“情是这世间至毒至苦，却也是世间至纯至美。我既不愿见你遭劫，又盼着你有缘。”

他于是踉踉跄跄回到内室，慌慌张张运气试图压制体内翻涌乱窜的邪火，却是为时已晚，越是压抑反噬愈甚。胸腔时而似有无数啮齿啃咬，时而似有重锤击打，身上一阵发冷，一阵发热。这般痛不欲生、翻来覆去不知过了多久，神思恍惚之间，所思之人的轮廓仿佛隐隐幻现于眼前……

他正是极虚弱的时刻，又逢终于捋清心中对朴灿烈的情思，竟一时间全然忘却纲常礼数，一切不过遂从本能行事罢了。

（九）

如今醒来见朴灿烈果真在身畔。正是又惊又喜，却见他扑腾跪地，一副追悔莫及的模样，口口声声还唤他师父，顿时气不打一处来。

可又听朴灿烈口不择言往下续说，尽是真情流露。字字之间，满溢着对自己的痴心恋慕，直听得自己耳根子都发烫，身子也热。这才想起自己仍未着寸缕，连忙随手捡过一件外袍裹上。却不知道他只着外裳，半遮半掩，单单露着那颈间风光、白玉小腿，倒更添一股犹抱琵琶半遮面的韵致，反叫朴灿烈更法自持了。

“.....”他正欲开口，便眼神不自觉瞥到朴灿烈胯间。顿时羞得别过眼去。

“...都是我不好，我这色胚...”朴灿烈见他默不作声，又如此不自在，内心更加自责。心里头慌乱，只以为吴世勋定是对自己厌恶至极。

吴世勋听朴灿烈如此咒骂自己，正噗嗤想笑，目光却恰好撞见案几上那封喜帖。

这才想起来这茬，霎时间满腔热血被浇冷了一半。于是脸色一凛，转过身来对他冷冷道：“你的确是个坏透了的流氓色胚子，都是要同你小师妹成婚的人了，同我来说那些甜言蜜语作甚？”

朴灿烈瞪大一双眼睛，懵然不解，瞧见那鲜红帖子，竟是满脸困惑，上前细细看了又看。吴世勋见他面色有异，不似是演的，也一时茫然。

朴灿烈瞧着那赤金红喜帖，明明白白的确写着自己与师妹的名字。可自己此次出去不过半月，除却与故交商讨如何上山除贼之外，哪有闲情谈风花雪月之事，枉论婚嫁大事。如此虚妄的谎言，旁人细算下时日，一看便识破。唯吴世勋从小在谷底长大，不懂人情世故，方致错信而已。

于是便将个中缘由一一解释，见吴世勋天真纯稚，听得懵懵懂懂的模样，甚是可爱。浓情蜜意上头，忽而脑间一道精光闪过，嘴上的话顿住，双目却是瞪得如铜铃。

许久才平复住心跳，再启齿时声音颤抖，不可置信地吞吞吐吐道：“...师父...你...你...是因为错信我定了亲...才...一时情乱受了内伤，那......你对我....”

谁知吴世勋坦坦荡荡，爽快道：“我也喜欢灿烈呀，就同灿烈喜欢我一样。”语音清脆如泉滴，柔柔沁入朴灿烈心脾。

他心魂俱荡，如坠梦里，仍旧难以置信地问道：“师父...你说真的吗？我以为...”

吴世勋伸出一只葱白食指抵在他唇边，堵住他毫无意义的发问，只柔声道：“还叫我师父？”

这改口要求他自然是乐意至极。小心翼翼，将已在午夜梦回间心头萦绕无数回的名字终于唤出声来——“世勋？”

“嗯。”吴世勋浅浅笑开，算是默许了。

朴灿烈欣喜若狂，凑上前去便是衔起吴世勋此刻红艳欲滴的唇吻了开来；感受到怀里人气息稍乱，又似乎是想起来什么似的，猛地退开，面露担忧之色，问：“可是世勋...那你的内伤......”

吴世勋的双颊此刻红得更胜朝霞，不自在地吐了吐舌头，才慢吞吞地说：“...我的内伤...不知怎的...竟已然痊愈了...师尊创下心法的时候年事已高，只道它天然有缺，修炼者动了真情，必定气血逆行，伤及元功，却没想到这破绽竟也有解，解法却是...却是...”

他终究脸皮子薄，难将两人那颠鸾倒凤云雨之细况说出口来，小脸越发地红。两人现下姿势已是紧紧依偎，他又不像昨日受伤时一般深思恍惚，情动之况，感受已是颇为明晰。朴灿烈看得好不欢喜。

“...世勋呐...”朴灿烈的声音，同方才比又是暗了几分。

“嗯。”

“...既然如此，我们可以再来一次吗？”

（完）


End file.
